Hot Springs & Kagome's Scent
by SiimplyGigi
Summary: A year after Kagome's permanent return from her time, she realizes it's time to settle down and start a family of her own. But a certain half-breed's fear of the worst gets in the way of her deepest desires. continuation from the last episode in the series. Based solely off anime series and not Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM THE BEAUTIFUL MASTERMIND BEHIND INUYASHA (j/k i'm not )**

**This is my first story so please, don't bite my head off. I have more of the story written out, but i want to see how you all like this first chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Okay read away :)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Verbal"**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Kagome sits in a grassy field, placing herbs into a basket as she stares up at the sky. She ponders about the crazy year it has been.

It's been four years since they had beaten Naraku and the jewel of four souls had seized to exist. Soon after, she left the feudal era and went back to her time in Japan where she spent the next three years finishing school. Finally, she returned to feudal Japan where much had changed. Her dear friends Miroku and Sango were wedded and bore three young children. 2 twin girls, Hitomi and Hikari, and a baby boy, Tashi. Rin, Sesshomaru's younger companion, has been living with Kaede until she turns 13, when she will be old enough to decide if she will live with Sesshomaru. As for her and Inuyasha, they had gotten married a few months after her arrival. It has been a year since their wedding day. Other than the occasional demons and spirits that invaded the nearby villages (who were easily defeated due to the absence of the Shikon Jewel), life has been pretty smooth and easy going.

A few feet away, a crouched over Rin picked herbs while a pair of giggling twins rolled around in the near by meadow.  
Kagome looked over at the playing children.  
'With Naraku gone, these days have been so peaceful. What better time then now to bare a child of my own..'  
Kagome blushed lightly to herself as she shook the crazy thought from her head. 'what am I thinking? I don't even know where that came from.'  
Kagome rose from her position on the ground and collected the basket of herbs.  
"That's enough herbs for the day girls. Let's head back to the village. Sango is preparing lunch for us."  
"It's lunch time?"  
Two heads poked from the tall grasses as they spoke in unison. The twins made a dash for the trail that led back to there quarters in the village.  
"Rin! I bet you can't beat us to the village!" Yelled Hitomi.  
Oh yeah?" Shouted Rin as she attempted to catch up with the two.  
Kagome looked on ahead at the girls as she walked behind. She tread on peacefully until a red shadow jumped from a nearby tree and landed directly infront of her. She exhaled slightly when she realized it was none other than her husband Inuyasha.  
"Hey, let me get that for you.." he grabbed the basket of herbs she was carrying and placed is under his arms. They continued down the path.  
"Jeez Kagome, this thing is heavy."  
Yeah, Rin has a really good eye for useful herbs. She's been picking them like crazy. I enjoy teaching her as well as the twins."  
"Yeah, your pretty good with them." Inuyasha spoke softly as he looked toward the sky. Kagome looked down towards the path as her cheeks tinted a powder pink. They continued towards the village in silence.

"KO-ME!" Screeched a wobbling toddler as he made his way towards kagome as fast as his lttle legs would allow. Kagome reached down and picked up the little boy.  
"Tashi! What are You doing out here?" He pointed towards a little fox demon struggling to carry fire wood.  
"Shippo!"  
"Kagome! Your back!" Dropping all of the fire wood, he ran towards Kagome as if he hadn't seen her in years.  
"Shippo we were only gone a few hours, ya know"  
"Yea but Sango had me on babysitting duty while you, the twins and Rin went to pick herbs and Miroku went to fetch a pail of rice from the village. I can finally get a break."  
Kagome giggled at the frustrated fox. She grabbed a few of the wood chunks Shippo dropped.  
"Let's head back."

The four entered the cozy shack to see Rin being mobbed by the twins. Sango looked over from the fire to her friends who just walked in.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! You've return!"  
"Hey Sango!"  
"Lunch is just about done." Sango says as she begins to place rice balls on each plate.  
"Anyone one home?" Miroku walks into the cabin with a huge pail of rice.  
"Daddy!" The twins almost knock over Miroku as they sped toward him and each embrace one of his legs.  
"Hey girls. How was herb picking with Kagome?"  
"It was great!" "we played in the meadows!"  
Miroku smiled as his daughters went on about there day. He rubbed their heads.  
"Where's Tashi?"  
"Dada.." stated Tashi as he fought to remove him self from Kagome's grasp.  
"There you are." Miroku placed the pail of rice down in the corner and reached for his son. He spun Tashi in the air which made Tashi giggle. He gave Tashi Back to Kagome as he made his way to Sango. When he reached her, he slid an arm her waist and pulled her close. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"How are you..."  
"I'm... fine." Sango blushed as she released herself from his hold and and began distributing the plates. Kagome looked on in awe. She placed Tashi down next to his sisters and took a seat in the corner.  
'what a happy family. I always knew they would make a cute couple. They really love each other.I wish Inuyasha could be this loving with me. He's barely touch me since we've been married..'  
Her eyes wandered towards the kids munching on riceballs.  
'I couldn't even dream about wanting to start a family. Still, I can't help but wonder If I'll ever have some one call me mommy I'm the near future...'

After lunch, Kagome decides to head back to her cabin. After saying her good bye's, she heads out towards the cabin she and Inuyasha share near the edge of the village. Inuyasha follows behind her. Upon arriving at their cabin, Kagome sets the basket of herbs down and stretches. She glances over at Inuyasha who's lies on the ground next to the window with his arms behind his head. He seems deep in thought. The sun had begun to set and the light made him look so tantalizing. Kagome blushed at the thoughts that begun to form in her head.  
'I need to get away from here. A dip in the spring would be nice. .' Kagome nodded her head, agreeing to herself.  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
"What is it..."  
"I'm going to the spring right outside of the village..  
Inuyasha flinches at her word and sits up.  
Uh.. don't you usually go there with Sango?"  
"Yea.. she's been so busy with the kids. I wanted to get some alone time anyway."  
Kagome it'll be dark soon. I don't want you that far away from the village on your own..."  
Kagome closes her eyes. 'Well... You could always join me ..' She opens them.  
"Inuyasha I'll be fine. Wait for me here okay.."  
Before he could reply, she grabs a towel and heads out.

The sun had completely set when Kagome arrived at the hot spring. Kagome stepped out of her sandals and pulled the kimono up over her body. She places them neatly onto a rock next to the spring. She unhooks her bra and then steps out of her panties and adds them to her pile on the rock. Kagome looks over the water and sighs.  
'oh Inuyasha.. we've been married for a year and you haven't even seen me naked' Kagome smiles at the thought and jumps in.

Inuyasha closes his eyes as he steadys his breathing. He's up high in a near by tree, in his usual position (with his legs up on a branch and hands behind his head) that he always takes everytime Kagome goes for a swim. He's always been there. No matter where she went. Whenever she went to the spring. When she went for fire wood. When she visited Keninji. Even if it was just to pick herbs in the fields next to their village. When they first got married, Kagome had told him that there was no need to always be there and he could do what he wanted. she said that the real threat was gone and she could handle herself from any petty demon. She was right. But he wanted to be there. He hated being away from Kagome. But there were times when he hated being near her. Like now.  
'this is torture. Why am I doing this to myself. I should've just stayed at the cabin like she asked...'  
He looked over to the water just as Kagome came up for air. She pulled her hair from face as the water slid from her neck over her breast and down to her belly.  
Inuyasha looked away. He could feel the temperature in his body rising. The smell of the spring water mixed with Kagome's scent drove. Him. Crazy.  
' oh Kagome. I want to. I want to touch you. I want to inhale your scent. I want to feel your warm skin against mine... But I'm afraid."  
Inuyasha thought back to the conversation he had with Miroku months before... When he and Kagome were first married.

* * *

**There you have it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Thoughts'**

**"Verbal"**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

-flhbck-

Kagome, Sango and Shippo bathed in the lake.  
"I still can't believe you're married Kagome. To Inuyasha nonetheless." Sango stated as she washed the last of dirt from her hair.  
"Me neither. If you ask me, you could of done much better Kagome." Shippo stated matter-of-factly. Kagome sighed.  
"You guys, it's been a month already. And besides, I love Inuyasha. He's always been there for me.. I'm happy to be his partner." Kagome looked towards the sky.  
"Oh Kagome, we're just kidding! Inuyasha has been there for us as well, and besides, if you're happy we're happy." Kagome smiled at her loving friends.  
"It smells like lady kaede is done with dinner let's head back." Shippo hops out of the water.  
You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Inuyasha and Miroku are playing with the twins when Shippo and Sango return to kaedes cabin.  
"Where's Kagome?"  
"She stayed back at the spring..."  
"What!? You guys left her there!?" Inuyasha jumped up and tossed Hikari too Miroku.  
"I'm going after her."  
With that he left the cabin. When he reach outside, Miroku caught up with him.  
"Inuyasha hold on a second. I've been meaning to speak with you."  
"What is it Miroku .."  
"Come, sit with me."  
They walk over to a near by tree and sit.  
"Inuyasha... do you plan on mating with Kagome?"  
"UH.. WHAT!? Where the hell did that come from?!"  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he were staring at a ghost. Miroku crosses his arms and closes his eyes.  
"If you haven't thought about it, you will. When you go to retrieve her from the spring and see her. Naked. The thought will definitely come across your mind.  
But Inuyasha I must warn you. Remember you are a half demon, and Kagome is but a mere human. You may find it challenging to do so but you mustn't allow your demon to be unleash while you are mating."  
"What are you talking about? I have full control of my demon.."  
"No Inuyasha. When a half demon mates, their demon side, who has stronger, much greater urges than the human side, will try everything in their power to release that urge. While mating, your demon may try to take control of your body. Kagome may not be even able to withstand you as a half demon alone. But if your full demon is released, you will definitely hurt Kagome, or even kill her."  
Inuyasha looks away from Miroku.  
"So.. are you saying that I... that I can't..."  
"No Inuyasha, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you will need to tame the demon in you. No matter the ecstasy, no matter the urge, you must'nt give in to your demon."  
With that, Miroku stood and headed back to his cabin.  
Inuyasha looked to ground.  
'that monk doesn't have a clue of what he's talking about. I can control my demon under any circumstance.' He jumped up and headed too the spring.

When he arrived, Kagome had just retreated the water and was heading toward her towel and clothing nearby. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kagome wanted to or was ready to be seen so he hid behind a tree. He watched as Kagome dried herself off. He watch as Kagome dry off her hair, which caused her glistening breast to stick out in the air. Inuyasha had never seen her naked like that. He never spied on her. His heart began to race. His breaths became short. He could feel the blood rushing to his private member. 'dammit. What's going on with me.' Inuyasha felt compelled to look away. But he decided against it. Kagome was his wife for goodness sake. He looked over to Kagome who began drying off her body. She started with her arms the moved over to her chest. She slowly slid the towel over one breast then the other. She then moved down too her belly, down her waist, and then gently over her sex. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He felt guilty. But he wanted to see more. His breathing was short and heavy. He was burning from the inside. ' Kagome... what's going on with me..' He looked back to Kagome. She slowly began to bend over as she slid the towel down her legs. Inuyasha wanted to calm his breathing and took a deep breath. He fell to the ground. ' this scent. It's Kagome's mixed with the smell of spring water. It's smells so ... intoxicating.' Inuyasha couldn't keep his head straight. His heart was beating out of control. His member was stretched to its limit that it hurt. He wanted to tackle Kagome. He felt as if he was losing control of himself... as if he was losing control of his .. 'NO' Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could. 'i need to get as far away as I can from Kagome. I will never touch her, let alone hurt her...'  
-edflhbck-  
Inuyasha stared at the swimming kagome. The water sparkled under the moon.  
'oh Kagome. Back then smell alone of you in this hot spring drove me to the brink of exploding. This intoxicating scent that I love. I'm better now. I can control my self. I can control my demon. But I'm afraid that if I get closer, If I touch you, that I'll lose all control. Kagome. I want you too bear my children. I want us to start a family. But I refuse to hurt you. So I must.. I must stay away...'

Kagome leaned her back against the giant rock that emerged from the center of the spring. She looked up to the stars. ' I wonder what Inuyasha's doing. He probably going through my bag eating all the 'ninja food' He likes so much.' Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Her smile quickly vanished as she sighed. 'oh Inuyasha, do you still even love me? Why won't you touch me, or sleep next to me? Is it Kikyo? Do you miss her?...' Kagome cringed at the thought. ' what am I doing thinking like that. Maybe I should just go home.' Tears rimmed her eyes. 'maybe it would be for the best. I shouldn't be here any way. I have no reason to. The Shikon Jewel is gone. My ability to see the sacred jewel it's no longer if use to him..' Tears began to flow. She couldn't hold back anymore. Kagome covered her face with her hands.  
"Kagome... what's wrong..."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Kagome peeked over her hands to see Sango. She was nude, with her hair up on a high ponytail in front of her.  
"Sango! What are you doing here?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here so late and on your own? Is Inuyasha here?"  
Sango began to look around, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.  
"No, I'm alone. I just wanted to get away from him for a while..."  
Kagome sobbed as she spoke.  
"Then why are you crying? Are you hurt?"  
Sango looked over the sobbing Kagome for any bruises or cuts.  
"No, I'm fine... it's just..."  
Kagome exploded in to tears as Sango pulled her into her arms.  
"I'm here for you Kagome..."  
A few minutes later after the tears were under control, Kagome decided to share her feeling with her dearest friend.  
" I don't understand what's wrong. I've tried so hard just to get him to even touch me. But every time he seems as if he's going to give in, he turns away and leaves me high and dry. I'm beginning to feel as if.. he isn't attracted to me."  
Kagome looks down at her fidgeting thumbs under the water.  
"We all know that is not the case. Inuyasha adores you. I've seen the way he stares at you from afar. He does it for hours. Kagome, Inuyasha never even wants to leave your side. Him not being attracted to you is definitely not the case."  
"Then what is it!? What could possibly cause him to reject me when I want him to hold me or kiss me? I don't understand..."  
Kagome began to sob again. She placed her head on Sango's shoulder as Sango began rubbing her hair.  
"Oh Kagome, I don't know. Maybe he isn't ready or maybe he's afraid..."  
'pfft.. Inuyasha afraid' Kagome sniffled as she thought to herself.  
"... but whatever it is, we'll figure it out. Just give it some time Kagome."

Inuyasha stood from his position on the tree. He didn't want to hear any more. He was hurting Kagome. The only thing he was trying to refrain from. He closed his eyes.  
'i won't do this too her. She doesn't deserve this... Kagome.. '  
With that thought, he jumped from the branch and headed back to his cabin.

Kagome and Sango held there position in the water for a few. After a short while, there was a rustling from the tree nearby.  
"What was that?"  
Sango glanced over to the tree.  
"Probably just some squirrels. Are you feeling any better?"  
Kagome lifted her head from Sango's shoulder and rubbed her nose.  
"I'm okay."  
Kagome stretched out her arms.  
"I'm getting a little pruney. We should be getting back. You know how Inuyasha can get if I stay out here too long."  
"Yea let's go."  
Kagome and Sango quickly dried off and got dressed. They headed back to the village. On the way there, a thought came across Kagome's head that made her curious.  
"Hey Sango?"  
"Yes ?"  
"You never did mention what you were doing out here at the spring so late..."  
Sango tensed slightly as her cheeks pinkend.  
"Uh.. nothing... it's just... things got a little... dirty... back at the cabin..."  
Sango played with her fingers. Kagome blinked her wide eyes at her a few times. Seconds later they both fell into huge fits of laughter.

When they arrived at Kagome's cabin, Sango gave Kagome a hug.  
"You sure your okay?"  
Sango's worried eyes made Kagome smile a little.  
"I'll be fine. Thank you Sango."  
They embraced once more and parted ways.

Kagome entered a quiet dark cabin. Kagome yawned as she kicked her slippers off too the side. She looked to window.  
' I wonder where Inuyasha is. He usually lies here under the window...'  
Kagome didn't give it much thought. She decided on going straight to bed. She was tired from all the crying. She walked into her room in the cabin. There was a figure standing in the corner.  
"Oh Inuyasha, there you are. I was wondering where you were. I'm going to bed alright."  
Without waiting for a response, Kagome lies onto her cushioned sleeping mat on the ground and drifts into sleep. The figure slowly emerged from it's position in the shadows...

* * *

**Okay so I got my first review yesterday! (I don't know why I'm so excited)**

**But keep'm comin ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

***Sips LEMONade***

* * *

When Sango arrived at her cabin, she was surprised to see Miroku sitting next to the fire.

" Miroku.. "  
"Sango... "  
She looked over to the corner where she heard her name.  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"  
Inuyasha looked extremely depressed.  
"It's nothing. I wanted to talk to Miroku is all. Is  
Kagome back home.."  
"Uh yea.. I just dropped her off a few moments ago. Are you okay?" Without saying a word Inuyasha left the cabin and made his way back to his home. Sango took a seat next to her husband.  
"What's with him?"  
Miroku places a kiss on Sango's forehead.  
"Nothing, he's just going through something. It's something he needs to solve on his own. Let's head back to bed shall we?"  
Miroku rises from his position and takes Sango's hand.

During his trip back Inuyasha picks up on an unfamiliar scent.  
'what is this...'  
As he approaches closer to his cabin, the scent becomes stronger.  
'wait a second... this stench.. it belongs too...'  
Before he could finish his thought, he dashes towards his home.

Back at the cabin, a figure stands over the sleeping Kagome. The figure begins to tremble.  
'Take her... Take away her innocence...'  
' NO .. I DON'T WANT TO... I DON'T WANT TO HURT KAGOME.. PLEASE RELEASE ME..'  
'you fool. You will not disobey me. I shall have her innocence. Do not pretend as if you don't want to. You should be pleased that I chose your body to carry out my desires. Do you not desire her?'  
'NO... NOT LIKE THIS... BESIDES I.. I'M...'  
'Silence! We shall take her whether you like it or not!'  
The figure suddenly grabs Kagome and holds her up at arms length, Kagome's feet inches from the ground. Kagome begins to a awake as she tries to focus on the figure holding her so brutally. Two bright red eyes stare down at her.  
" ... k.. Kouga.. what are you doing..."  
Kouga pulls Kagome closer to him. His body Is cold. she can feel his manhood pushing on her thigh. He doesn't speak. Suddenly, with one hand he uses his claw too slice through Kagome's kimono and bra, leaving her left with only her under wear.  
'KAGOME! I'M SORRY.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME..'  
'Hahaha! You idiot. She can't hear you!'  
Kagome squirms in Kouga's hands.  
" Kouga! Please don't do this. Please!"  
Her words are unheard. He struggles a little to remove his fur and slowly reveals his enormous member. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight in front of her.  
'I don't believe this is happening. Is he really going to do this..' Kagome begins to shake as tears form in her eyes.  
In a swift motion he slams Kagome's back in to the wall. He places each one of her legs over his forearm and holds her hands in place against the wall. He then uses one finger to slice through her under garment. He lines up his member with her opening.  
'OH KAGOME.. IM. SO. SORRY!'  
He slowly pushes his gigantic head through her tiny opening. Kagome winces.  
'oh no! This is actually happening! Please stop I don't want this...' Kagome looks up into Kouga's eyes sending a silent plea to stop. His grip tightens. He begins to tremble furiously. He seems as if he's a fighting his self. As if he's... POSSESSED!  
"Kouga!" Kagome screams.  
Just as Kouga prepares to ram into kagome, a red shadow barges into the room and slams Kouga through the window. Kagome falls back onto the sleeping mat and quickly gets dress to prevent the slaughter about to happen outside. When she finally reaches outside to the side of the cabin, the sight is gruesome. Inuyasha hold Kouga by the neck with his nails piercing into his skin. His other hand ready to dive into his chest and pull out his heart. Kouga is limp, bleeding out from all the wounds on his body. Inuyasha shook with rage. His knuckles were white from the grip around Kouga's neck.  
"Inuyasha! Wait! Don't kill him!"  
Inuyasha's heart split in two.  
"Kagome... please... tell me your not defending this sick piece of shit that tried to defile you..."  
Kagome clutched her heart. She could feel the hurt lingering off every word Inuyasha spoke.  
"No Inuyasha, it's not like that. Kouga is possessed! There's something forcing him to do this too me..."  
Inuyasha looked back over to the limp Kouga in his hands.  
'i don't give a rat's ass if he was possessed. He tried to take you. Before I could even... I was a second too late... if I were a second later he would have ...'  
Inuyasha growled as he slammed the limp body into the ground. Just as Kouga's body hit the ground, something floated out of him, trying to escape.  
"Oh no you don't! IRON REAMER SOUL STEALER!" The floating object split in two as it fell to the ground. Kagome ran to the pieces now bleeding out on the ground. She gasped. It was none other than that demon who claimed he was a master of the lake.. The same demon of the lake who wanted to take Shima as a bride because of her innocence.

'He probably wanted revenge on Inuyasha for ruining his plan that day.'

She closed her eyes as the demon dissenigrated into nothingness. Kagome stood to see Inuyasha walking back into the cabin.  
"Inuyasha! Wait up.."  
He didn't respond. 'He must be extremely upset. Who wouldn't be after the sight he just witnessed. Thankfully he came before it was too late.' Kagome glanced over at the motionless body. She noticed him shiver before he fell still again.  
'thank heavens you aren't dead. Go home to your wife and never return back to this village Kouga. Inuyasha will definitely kill you. No doubt about it. Now I have to go and face Inuyasha..'  
Kagome took a deep breath and headed toward her cabin.

A few moments later Kouga awoke in a pool of blood. 'I'm... I'm alive.. The mutt didn't kill me...'  
Kouga exhaled. He struggled to his feet and limped into the forest.  
'No doubt it was Kagome's doing...'  
He came across a spring and decided to wash off the blood. He stood infront of the water. He took a deep breath.  
'even with all this blood.. I can still smell your scent on me Kagome. It smells so... good.'  
He took another deep breath as he gently rubbed the tip of his manhood.  
'i wish it was under better circumstances, and I know it was brief but.. I will never forget the feeling. You were so warm and so tight...'  
Kouga shuddered at the blissful memory as he began to furiously massage his manhood.  
'oh Kagome. I'm afraid that was our last encounter. If I were to return to your village Inuyasha would definitely attempt to kill me. I know he can't but that mutt won't stop until he does..'  
Kouga held on to a near by boulder as he reached his peak...  
"Kagome... ugh."  
He whispered her name as he spilled his seed into the water. He exhaled.  
'better wash off this scent before I head back to the den. Ayame would have my head if she caught a whiff of Kagome on me.'  
Kouga smirked at the thought and walked into the water...

* * *

**R&R Si Vous Plaits...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

***Pucker face cuz this LEMONade is so.. _sour_***

* * *

Back at the cabin Kagome sits in a corner with her arms cradling her knees. She watches as Inuyasha stare out through the window.  
" Inuyasha... I'm sorry."  
Inuyasha quickly turns and face her.  
"Don't apologize. This is my fault. This whole thing is all my damn fault. None of this would have happened if I..."  
Inuyasha looks to the ground as his eyes disappear under his bangs.  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry for all of this. Since we've been married I've brought you nothing but pain. It hurts me to see you like this... in pain... because if me."  
Kagome clutches her heart. 'Inuyasha...'  
Inuyasha takes a few steps closer then kneels in front of Kagome.  
"Kagome these past few months have been hell for me. All I wanted... all I could think about was being next to you. I wanted to touch you, to feel your skin. But I've been too afraid. I'm scared of what might happen if I let the urges and desires I feel for you get out of hand. I can barely control myself when I catch your scent in the wind. Imagine what would happen to me if I got any closer."  
Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. Kagome grasps Inuyasha by the chin and turns it to face her. She then gently strokes the side of his face.  
"Oh Inuyasha. Im not afraid."  
Inuyasha looks deep in to Kagome's brown eyes as if he was trying to understand.  
"I have no doubt in my body that you would hurt me in any way. Don't you see Inuyasha? I love you."  
Kagome stares back into Inuyasha's golden orbs.  
Inuyasha stills. After a brief moment he pulls Kagome into his chest and embraces her. He pulls back a little, entwined his fingers through her hair and gently pushes her head to his lips. They hold this position until Inuyasha's toungue request entry from her mouth. Kagome moans as she slightly parts her lips, allowing entry for Inuyasha to explore the depths of her mouth. He pushes deep in to her throat until she pulls away.  
'I've never been kissed like that before.'  
Before she could fully catch her breath, Inuyasha catches her face in his grasp and pulls her to his mouth again. This time she fights back with her tongue which brought out a deep moan from Inuyasha's throat. They continue their battle until Inuyasha pulls away. He stands up and reaches out for Kagome's hand.  
"Come on Kagome, let's go'  
Breathless and bewildered, Kagome takes his hand.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Away from any villagers."  
In a swift motion Inuyasha picks up Kagome in the bridal position and carries her off deep into the forest. After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha finally comes to a halt. Kagome skimmed the area.  
"Where are we.."  
"I don't know, but I do know that there's no one within miles from here."  
Inuyasha smirks a little as Kagome blushes. He gently places Kagome onto the soft grassy floor and leans over her.

'Damn I love her...'

He gazes into her deep chocolate brown eyes before leans in for a deep passionate kiss. Kagome moans into Inuyasha's mouth as entwines her fingers in his silky white locks of hair. Unconsciously, she pushes up her waist and grinds into Inuyasha's privates.  
Inuyasha breaks the kiss. His breathing wildly out of control. Kagome sits up, she looks rather disappointed. He stares into her eyes as he spoke.  
"Kagome once I start, I may not be able to stop. I don't want to..."  
"Inuyasha I don't want you to stop."  
Her gaze was intense. Inuyasha seemed deep in thought. Finally, he sits up and removes his fire rat and shirt altogether. Kagome is entranced by his structured physique. She longs to touch and stroke him but she refrains. He leans over her and places a small kiss on her neck.  
"I'm going to undress you"  
She nods and he slowly begins to lifts the bottom of her kimono over her belly, breast and her head. Inuyasha goggles at her freed breasts. The now pink Kagome self consciously uses her hands to try and cover up and fails miserably.  
'Damn, I've never seen them up close before. They're so... plump.'  
Unable to resist temptation, Inuyasha leans closer to her chest and takes one into his mouth. Kagome let's out a loud moan from deep within her belly. His hot mouth completely devours her huge breast. He circles her nipples with his tongue then gently nibbles it with his fang. She arches her back forcing more of her breast in to his mouth. After another minute or so of torture, he begins the same treatment to the other, almost taking her whole breast into his mouth. Kagome began to feel a pull towards her private area.  
'what is this. . '  
After Inuyasha had his fill, he continued his journey down Kagome's body, placing soft kisses over belly and down her naval. He stuck his claws on each side of her panties and slowly began to pull them down. He placed a kiss at the apex of her thighs. Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha inhaled.  
'the scent is so sweet.. It's intoxicating..'  
Without another thought Inuyasha slipped his toungue deep in to her opening. Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped. Inuyasha's toungue massage and explored. His nose rubbing against her clit every now and then sending shivers up and down Kagome's body. He continued his journey in her private cave until she began to tighten her legs around his head. Her shuddering was out of control.  
"Inuyasha im... im... Agh!"  
In an instant her juices began to flow and Inuyasha left none to spare. After lapping up every last drop, he placed a kiss on her clit. He moved up slowly to her face and placed another kiss on her neck.  
"Kagome, im going to take you. Please stop me if your in pain."  
Kagome nodded, more anxious about whats to come. Inuyasha sat up to remove his pants freeing his shaft. Now he was completely naked as Kagome was. Kagome stared in disbelief. There was no way in hell that all that could fit in her. She closed her eyes to prepare for the damage. Slowly and carefully Inuyasha lined up his member with her hot and ready opening. He carefully began to push his way through. Kagome winced even before the head was completely through.  
"Do you want me to stop? Am I hurting you?"  
Inuyasha sounded frantic.  
"No Inuyasha, please.. continue"  
He leaned his head on her breast as he pushed his way through her small opening. Slowly, a quarter, slowly, one third, slowly... Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped Inuyasha's shoulders, piercing his skin with her nails.  
"Ah.. kagome.."  
"AGGGGGHHH!"  
Unaware, Inuyasha had slam the rest of his manhood into Kagome. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the painful, full sensation she was experiencing. Inuyasha himself was unable to move. Her walls clenched tightly to his member. He wanted to move.  
"Are you okay.."  
She nodded slightly as she continued to tremble. Inuyasha needed to move. He slowly pulled out to the tip and plunged in mid speed. He continued for five strokes. He needed more. He picked up speed. Pulling out halfway and plunging. Kagome held onto his neck for dear life. The strokes became stronger. Quicker. Inuyasha lifted her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper. He moaned at the ecstasy he felt. Kagome was close. She began to pant as Inuyasha picked up speed once more. He rammed into her over and over.  
"Ah...ah..INUYASHA!"  
Kagome exploded over his thrusts. When she was able too focus again, she realized Inuyasha had not stop thrusting. Infact, his thrusts were getting stronger. He clenched her waist, his claws slowly piercing through her delicate skin.  
"Inu .. yasha..."  
He went faster. Unbelievably fast. His thrust became brutal. Every pound into her filled with a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
"Inuyasha... stop..."  
Her words were unheard. She was reaching her peak again. The sun had risen. Inuyasha picked up speed once more. He lifted Kagome's back completely off the ground. He rammed into Kagome again and again. His nails growing deeper into her sides. His eyes flashed red. He began to growl...  
"AGGGHH INUYASHA!"  
She came once more. He thrusted, again, and again, faster, faster. .  
"AGHH.."  
Finally, he exploded, gallons of his seed filling and pouring out her. Kagome fell unconscious.  
"Ka.. gome..."  
Just as his eyes returned to it's natural golden color, he fell ontop of her, unconscious.

When Kagome came to, the sun was high in the sky. Inuyasha was still on top of her. She couldn't move.  
'how long have we been laying like this.'  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha wake up. We Need to get back to the village."  
"Mm... Kagome.."  
Inuyasha groggily opened his to the bright sun. After collecting himself and realizing where he was, he stood up. He gave Kagome a hand to take to help her up. Just as she got to her feet, she feel down again.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at her with sad worried eyes.  
Kagome managed a fake smile.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine! A little numb is all!"  
Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.  
"Okay. At least let me dress you and carry you back to the village."  
"Deal!"  
Kagome couldn't be happier. She was in pain. Serious pain. Her insides hurt. Kagome touched her tummy and winced. She saw the wounds from his claws. She quickly grabbed her kimono as he was getting dressed and put it on.  
'i can't let him know what happened last night. If tell him that he nearly transformed, let alone wounded me, he won't ever touch me. I can't let him know. Or see these claw marks.'  
"Hey, I thought we had deal?"  
"Oh just wanted to help you out." She lied.  
She was in so much pain. He placed her arm around his neck and picked her up bridal style. He then carried her off, back to the village.

* * *

**Long chappy eh?**

**Any who... I'm still writing out this story as I go, so forgive me if I take a while updating ok? Ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the girl he held in his arms as he made his way back to the village. Something wasn't right with her. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it.  
'Maybe she's just shaken up by the events that took place last night.'  
He caught Kagome's eye for a brief moment before she quickly looked away, blushing. He smiled. He could smell himself all over her and vice versa. He'd finally been able to touch her the way he wanted to. She was his in the way that any demon or spiritual person would be able to notice. He closed his eyes at the memories of the night.  
'.. for some reason, I can't remember the last few moments of when I took her.. but I know I completed my task because of her scent.'  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and sighed. Atleast from what he could remember, he didn't hurt her.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her as they sped towards the village. She stayed completely still hoping to not give anything away. She peeked at his face for a second just as he looked at her. She blushed and looked away.  
'i wonder if will remember what happened..'  
She prayed that he didn't. Even tho the last few moments of that night was a bit scary, she really enjoyed it. She really hoped they could do it again without the demon in him surfacing. They finally reached the village and in front of their cabin. Inuyasha placed her inside and turned around.  
"I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit. I won't be far."  
She nodded almost to enthusiastically. Inuyasha left the cabin. Kagome was happy that he wouldn't have to see her in this condition. She limped from the door to the fire. She was in so much pain. When she finally reached the fire, she grabbed a bottle of water from nearby and some tea leaves and herbs from her basket. She placed the contents into the pot above the fire. She sighed.  
'hopefully this remedy will do something for my burning insides.'  
After a while, the tea was ready. She poured the contents into a cup and slowly limped over to her bedroom. When she reached her bed matting, she plopped down and sighed. She took a long sip of her remedy until it was finished. She decided to rest until the tea began to take effect. She lied down and fell asleep. It was a few hours when she was awakened by laughter and chattering.  
"Kagooomee! Kagome where are you hehehe!"  
"It's time for our lesson Kagome!"  
The twins barged into her bedroom, beaming. Followed by Rin.  
"Kagome we found you!"  
Hikari made her way to the still sleepy Kagome and wrapped her little arms around her neck.  
"Good afternoon Kari, Tomi, Rin. Are you all ready for another lesson today?"  
They nodded in unison. Kagome decided she would try to stand and walk. She stood and paced the room a little. She smiled. The pain had almost completely vanished. The only thing was she was extremely sore. She didn't want to pick herbs today.  
"Hey girls, how about we skip our lesson for today. We can go to the hot springs instead. We can go get Sango. It'll be a girls day!" Kagome smiled. It was actually a pretty good idea. She could use a dip in the spring to calm her soreness. And she wanted to share some of the details of her eventful night with Sango. The twins looked to each other and grinned.  
"GIRLS DAY!" They ran from Kagome's cabin and towards their own. Rin followed behind next to kagome. She was happy to be going to the spring with them. Sesshomaru would be visiting later in the evening and she would be sqeaky clean when he arrived. When they arrived at the twins cabin, Sango and Miroku were still in bed. The twins had tackled their father while sango looked on with a smile.  
"Girls! Aren't you supposed to be at Kagome's for today's lesson?"  
Sango looked up to see Rin followed by Kagome enter her bedroom. When Kagome realized that Sango and Miroku were naked under their sheets, she blushed and looked to the ground.  
"Sorry. I hope we're not interrupting. We just came to see if you would like to join us on our trip to the hot springs. We wanted to have a little girls day today."  
Sango looked at Miroku and smiled.  
"That sounds great actually. I would love to join you on your girls day."  
Kagome clasped her hands together.  
"Great! We'll be waiting out here!"  
Kagome turned and headed in to the living room with Rin following behind her. After a few moment's Sango and the twins emerged from the room.

"Alright I think that's everything."  
Sango looked around briefly to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Kagome smiled.  
"Great. Let's head out."

As they headed toward the hot spring, Kagome began thinking to herself.  
'jeez, im really sore and my lower belly aches pretty bad. It's much more bearable then before. Is this normal? I wonder if I should ask Sango...'  
Kagome blushed at her thoughts. When the girls arrived at the hot spring, they undressed and hopped in. Rin and the twins loved the springs and as soon as they got in they began swimming around and splashing each other. Kagome had taught then to swim a while back and they excelled in it. Kagome and Sango reached their favorite spot in the corner of the spring and slowly sunk into warm water, letting out light 'ahh's as the water engulfed them. Kagome almost immediately felt less tensed than she was just a while ago.  
'Mmm.. this feels great.'  
Sango began rubbing her hair, washing off any dirt that was left behind. Kagome looked over at her and wondered how she would bring up the events of last night. It's was a good thing that Inuyasha chose to build their cabin near the edge of the village, away from all the others, or the whole village would have awoken from all the commotion that happened. She sighed and wondered if Kouga made it back to his pack in one piece or if he would tell Ayame about what nearly took place.  
'pfft, yeah right. I hope I never have to face him again.'  
Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts.  
"So Kagome, how was your night?"  
Kagome instantly reddened. She knew that she was just making conversation, but of all the questions to ask.  
"Well...


End file.
